Baby, Look What You've Done To Me
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy was planning on depositing a check and then meeting his mom for dinner. He didn't expect to be caught up in a bank robbery, and even if the people holding him hostage are two beautiful women, that does not mean that he's okay with it. AU. Complete.


**A/N: This was written for pjowriters on tumblr. Make sure to go follow us for more awesome stories! Also, the title is taken from One Direction's song "Stockholm Syndrome." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**** or anything else you may recognize. **

_-1182015-_

You know, Percy was just minding his own damn business. None of this had to happen. He should have been able to walk into the bank, deposit his check, and walk out so he could meet his mom at their favorite restaurant for an early dinner.

But of course not. His life wasn't that simple.

His day started out normal enough. He got off from work around three since it was Friday. He had grabbed his check from his mailbox before he ditched the school and walked a few blocks down the street. His bank wasn't very far, and he enjoyed the walk. The weather had finally evened out after a horrible winter, and Percy had to roll up his shirt sleeves from the heat of the sun.

His good mood hadn't even been dampened by the long line at the bank. There were probably seven or eight people standing in front of him, and as far as Percy could see, there were only two people working in the whole bank. There was one teller at the counter, and another man was shuffling around behind the counter and walking back and forth between an office on the right wall.

Percy didn't frown though. He shuffled through the past month, trying to think of things he could tell his mom over dinner. They had both been busy, and it had been a few weeks since he had seen her. They tried to get lunch or dinner once every few weeks, but Percy had been pretty busy with his new job and stuff. Plus, she was writing a novel, and she didn't have a lot of free time on her end either.

He had just landed a job teaching at a middle school after he had completed an internship with a history teacher. He really liked the job so far, and the kids were pretty great (most of them time). Sure, it was pretty tough being back in school all day every day again, but it was way more fun now. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

Suddenly, the door behind Percy flew open, and before he could turn around to see the apparently angry customer coming inside, someone kicked him in the back. Percy fell to the ground, and he felt the air _whoosh _out of his lungs.

And then everyone was screaming. Percy rolled over, and he saw the people that had been in front of him crouching against the walls. The bank teller was hunched over the counter, cowering. More importantly, there were two people dressed in all black. They were both holding machine guns, and they had their faces and heads covered. One of them had already barricaded the door and had moved over to the people cowering against the wall. The other was already beside the bank teller, holding out a bag and forcing money down into it.

"Alright, everyone," the bank robber closest to Percy said loudly. Percy realized that the voice was female. They were _women. _"As long as no one does anything stupid, we're going to be out of here in ten minutes without hurting anybody, okay? Now, if you could keep from calling the police, that could keep me from firing this beautiful weapon, thus lowering the amount of casualties that will result in this robbery."

"What a way with words," the other woman said, stuffing more money into the bag. "Make sure that the guy I kicked is okay. He seemed sort of dazed."

Percy swallowed nervously when the woman closest to him crouched down in front of him. He could only see her eyes, and he didn't exactly know what color they were. There were many different colors flickering through her gaze, and they sort of looked like a kaleidoscope.

"Damn," she said. The mask around her face moved slightly, and Percy realized that she was _smiling. _"He's hot. You sure know how to pick them."

"Is he alright?"

The girl glanced over him quickly before she met his gaze again. Percy nodded and said, "I'm fine."

"Awesome," she said, backing up out of his space.

Percy glanced around at the other people. Five people were sitting against the opposite wall, and most of them were holding their knees to their chests. Several of them also had their phones in their hands, clutching them nervously. The two people sitting to Percy's right were crowded against the wall, whispering quietly. They shot him a panicked look.

"Phones, now," the woman said, holding her hands out.

The first guy that she held her hand out to hesitated, and before Percy could say anything, she slammed the butt of her machine gun into his stomach. Percy and the other people in the bank winced.

_"__Now," _she said, leaning down closer to him. Her voice was like velvet, and Percy wanted to throw his own phone at her right then. "Next time I pull the trigger."

The man handed her his phone.

She grabbed the rest of the phones from everyone, and once she had Percy's, she walked over to a table by the door. She said, "You can have your phones back once we're gone. A, how's it coming?"

"Almost finished," the other woman said. She looked up, and Percy caught a glimpse of her gray eyes before she looked away again.

The woman closest to Percy paced around the room slowly, eyeing everyone sitting up against the walls. She held her gun to her chest, looking out of the window through the scope. She said, "A."

"Okay," the other woman said, straightening up and zipping the duffle bag up. "Get one of them, and let's go out the back."

Percy's eyes widened when she turned toward him and nodded.

The woman with the weird eyes moved over toward him and reached down, grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him to his feet. Which was just—Percy was about two hundred pounds of dead weight, and how did she do that?

"Let's go, babe," she said, pressing her gun into his chest. "Please don't do anything stupid. You're way too pretty to shoot."

"P," the woman with the gray eyes called. She was already standing at the door behind the counter that probably led to the back.

"Get your phone," the woman holding him said. "You won't be coming back."

Percy gulped and looked down at the ground nervously as he shuffled through the phones to grab his. Once it was in his hand, she put her hand behind his neck and guided him toward the other woman.

Neither of them said anything as they walked through the hallway of the bank. Before Percy could say anything, they opened a door and pushed him through it. They were outside now in a back alley with bare concrete walls, and there was a sleek, black car sitting about twenty feet from them. The two of them pushed Percy toward the car like they had all of the time in the world, and when they got there, both of them pulled the masks over their heads.

Blonde curls and brown tendrils tumbled down from their containment, and Percy felt his jaw drop. Before he could turn away, both of them started unzipping their black body suits. The blonde haired woman opened one of the car doors and started pulling clothes out, handing them to the other woman.

"Annabeth, he's blushing," she cooed, changing shirts and finally covering her skin.

The blonde haired woman (Annabeth?) rolled her eyes and sighed, "You weren't supposed to say my name."

"Well, I don't think this one is going to have a problem keeping his mouth shut."

"You just robbed that bank," Percy said dumbly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and pulled on a pair of jeans. Percy fought to keep his eyes focused on her face. She said, "That's kind of obvious."

"Why?"

"That's kind of obvious too."

"And why shouldn't I call the police?" Percy asked, looking down at his phone.

Before he could pull his phone up, the brown haired woman had her gun pointed at his head, smiling. Her voice was pleasant when she said, "Because I'll shoot you before you have the chance. I'm Piper, by the way."

He just stared at them.

"Stop scaring him," Annabeth said. She turned to look at him as she threw all of their bags into the trunk of the car. "We're not going to kill you. We just needed you so we could get out of the bank in case something happened. What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson," he said lowly, glancing at Piper, who was still holding her gun.

"Okay, Percy," Annabeth started. "Put your phone into your pocket, and give me your hands."

He walked over to her slowly and held out his hands without question.

She gently took one of the zip ties that she had in her hands and wrapped it around his wrists. It wasn't very tight, but it was tight enough so he couldn't move his wrists and go for his phone or try to run.

"Sorry about this," she murmured, just low enough for him to hear. She took his shoulder and shoved him down into the car, covering his head so he didn't hit it on the car frame as he fell into the seat. She shut the door, and a second later, Annabeth and Piper climbed into the front seats.

Percy was quiet as they pulled out of the alley and merged into the New York traffic. When they got a few blocks away from the bank, they passed two police cars speeding in the direction they had come from.

They weren't stopped.

Even though he had just been captured by two beautiful ladies (well, it was true), he was kind of worried about what was going to happen in the next few hours. Were they going to keep him? Were they going to kill him? Annabeth said that they weren't but…

Maybe it was a coincidence, but Percy didn't remember that he was supposed to meet his mom for dinner until they drove past the restaurant. She was probably already on her way, and when Percy wasn't there to meet her, she would wonder what had happened.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

She looked up in the rear view mirror at him. "Yes?"

"Can I call my mom?"

Piper turned around to look at him quizzically, but Percy kept his eyes on Annabeth's in the mirror.

"And what would you say?"

"I'm supposed to meet her for dinner, and she's going to get worried when I don't show up. Plus, she knows that I was going to the bank before I was meeting her. Please," he added.

Annabeth studied him for a second before she sighed and flit her eyes back to the road. She nodded, "Piper, get his phone out."

Percy sighed in relief as Piper reached back and grabbed his phone from his pocket. She put it into his hands and he unlocked the screen, pulling up his mom's number.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "If you say anything about what is happening, I will pull over, put you out onto the sidewalk, and put a bullet through your head. Do you understand?"

He gulped, "Yes."

Piper turned back around.

Percy took a deep breath and pressed the number, carefully holding it to his ear so he wouldn't drop it. He listened to it ring three times, before his mom's voice rang through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom." Percy said. His voice wobbled, and he cursed himself.

"Hi, honey! Are you okay? You sound weird," she said.

"No, I'm fine. Um, I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight. I have a few stacks of papers to grade, and I need to get them in my grade book before tomorrow. I'm sorry," he explained.

She paused slightly, "Oh, it's fine, honey. Don't worry about it, and don't work too hard! You need to take a night off sometime soon!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Anyway, I'll—I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Percy," his mom said. "Make sure you get some sleep tonight!"

"I will," he said, looking up. Annabeth kept glancing back at him, and he forced his eyes away. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Bye," she said.

"Bye," Percy murmured, watching as she hung up and the call ended. He let his phone fall to the floor.

After a second, Piper said, "So, dinner with your mom?"

Percy nodded. He didn't really care if she was trying to make fun of him, but he thought that her voice sounded sympathetic. He said, "Yeah. We normally do dinner once a week, but we've both been busy, and it's been a while since I've seen her. She's—" he took a deep breath. His eyes felt watery, and he blinked back tears. "She's all I have."

They were both silent, and Percy caught Annabeth's eyes in the mirror. She said, "Percy, I'm sorry."

Percy didn't say anything, and Annabeth kept driving.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
